Taken
by funncat
Summary: When hinata goes on a mission with Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba and Sakura they find Sasuke who decide that he needs hinata on his team.
1. Chapter 1

Author note

This is when Sasuke is getting his team together

Hinata pov

I got up from my bed in my room it was early morning right before Neji wakes me up I sigh and looked down at my ninja head band. I didn't deserve to be a ninja. My Father thinks I'm a terrible heiress and now I believe that I was.

I could not do anything right I was a nobody, Naruto does not even now I like him. If I died no one would be there to care. A single tear ran down my face I wiped it on my arm. Naruto came back from his training to get back Sasuke. He had gotten really strong.

He looked even better and acted more determine to get Sasuke back to the village. There was a knock on my screen door. Then Neji came in "lady Hinata" he said. "Good morning Nii-sama" I said he nodded. "Lady Hinata your father is waiting for you" He said I nodded as he got up and left.

I sigh knowing my father was going to put me down. I took a shower it felt so good after the night training. I worked so hard get my byakugan more powerful so I can see in longer distances. I put on my fishnet on my and then my purple coat and pants.

I walked down the hall everyone that passed me gave me bow so I had to bow back. I walked to the hyuga head meeting room. No one was there and there just my father and my Hanbai she glared at me. I didn't know why I and she had a love hate relationship

I sat down on my knee and slightly bowed to him. "Good morning father" I said and looked at him in his white eyes. "You're going on a mission today they expect at the gates soon so go and do not get in the way I don't know why they want a weak ninja like you" He said. I didn't respond. "It will be a one day trip" He said and dismissed me.

"Thank you father" I said and bowed and walked out of the room. I knew he was going to say something mega mean to me and I didn't want him to but I sucked it up.

"Goodbye lady Hinata" Neji said "goodbye Nii-sama" I said as he was training in training ground.

I walked to my room and got my bag and put a spare pair of cloths in case I needed it. I walked into town and there was Ino at her flower shop and everything felt peaceful.

I looked at the gates to see there were Naruto and sakura and kiba and Akamaru. They were talking I blushed as Naruto looked at me.

Kiba gave me a smile with sakura to I walked to the gate and seen Kakashi-Sensei. I walked up to them they said hello and I smile back at them.

"Okay were going to the village hidden in the grass then back to the land hidden in stone" he said. We nodded and stared to jump tree to tree.

Kiba told me that Naruto was happy because Sasuke killed Orochimaru. I liked that Naruto was happy but he only looks at sakura pretty pink hair and her green eyes. I looked like a freak with my lavender color eyes and my oversize coat.

We just got to the edge of the land of grass when Kiba yelled "stop" We looked at kiba and Akamaru they were smelling the air.

I looked at them like they were crazy "I smell Sasuke scent" said kiba and then Naruto looked at kiba "What you smell Sasuke" He said and got close to kiba. Kiba nodded and then Kakashi looked at us "Naruto this is not are mission" He said to Naruto. "NO what if we don't get another Chance to now be Sasuke is" He said.

Kakashi sigh "Kiba is the scent leading too" said kakashi "In the village hidden in the stone" he said to kakashi. "Fine but if we don't find him by sunset tomorrow we are getting the scroll and leaving" said kakashi. "Thank you kakashi" said Sakura as we kept running.

I knew she was excited to see Sasuke again. Kiba lead us to an open field full of rocks there was silver bulling in the middle of rocks and looked like people on the ground. "Kiba do you smell Sasuke" said Naruto. "Yeah and it's leading into that building" Kiba said Akamaru barked.

"Two other people" He said and Akamaru nodded. "So he traveling in a group" said kakashi. "Hinata can you use your byakugan" I nodded and put my hand sign up and activate it inside the building were a girl and a guy with Sasuke.

"There is a girl and a guy and the girl chakra looks very strange" I said and inactivated it. We ran to the building there was bodies of people. "Kakashi-sensi why are there so many people here" asked Sakura. "This looks like to be one if orochimaru labs" said Kakashi.

We entered the hideout to we followed Kiba down the halls then he stopped there stood Sasuke he was with a red headed girl. He turned to us he had grown he looked like an teen he had his hair longer and his skin was still pale.

"Hello Naruto " he said and turned to us he had on a white open shirt and a purple rope to hold up his pants.

Sasuke pov

I turned to the group of leaf ninja Naruto he was grown up there was the dog boy and his dog that looked like it grown ten sizes.

Then sakura she was still that pink headed annoying girl and kakashi he still had on his mask and didn't change. But then the girl that shy girl her chest was bigger I could see and her eyes they were beautiful I didn't know why I felt a pull to her.

I did so I just said "Hello Naruto".


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata pov

I looked at Sasuke he was looking at each of us till his eyes landed on me I looked into his black eyes. Then he blinked and they were blood red with three comas in his eye. I felt scared his eyes were so intense when you looked at them.

The girl in with the red hair glared and got into a fighting stance. Her eyes were red like her hair and her glasses were to. "Sasuke were here to take you HOME" yelled Naruto. He was in his fighting stance but Sasuke just stayed cool.

"So you found me" said Sasuke he looked so handsome. I blushed under his gaze "Sasuke we want you back" said Sakura she yelled. "Who so loud" a voice said and a white haired boy with a large blade. His teeth were razor sharp.

He looked at us "who are these kids" he pointed to us Kiba growled he hated to be called a kid. Then Sasuke went to the door right next to him. He opened it and there was a roar and he jumped away. I felt fear in me as I stared at the broken door.

"What that" said Sakura "One of orochimaru experiment" Kakashi said then Sasuke attacked and yelled "Chidori current" and lighting came everywhere it electric me a pain shot throw my system Naruto was trying to stay up but in fell to. I tried to get to kiba in was out cold.

We stayed on the floor I looked up to see Sasuke hypothesizing the large creature. Then he turned back into a man. It hurt it hurt to breathe and to blink. I closed my eyes and I was to tried to open them again.

Then I could hear voices getting closer and closer. "Who are these" said a female voice "Leaf ninja" said a deep voice that sounded like Sasuke. "Are you going you kill them" someone asked. "No" Sasuke said and I felt an arm around me and me being picked up from my spot on the ground. The arms I felt secure in this person arm till I blacked out.

I wanted to get away but Sasuke Chidori made me weak. It hurt and left my arms limp and my body numb. So I just fell asleep I knew something bad happen I could not do anything about it.

Sasuke pov

I looked at the girl that was shy her name was Hinata she had beautiful pale skin and she felt light in my arm. Karin and Suigetsu were arguing I sigh they were getting on my nerves Hinata had grown into a grown women. She had her hair longer her breast so round even if she had a baggy jacket. I smiled at her angelic face.

"What are you going to do with her" Said Karin jealously in her voice. "This is the heir to the Hyuga clan" I said and looked down her hair was silky as I carried her. "The Hyuga Clan there going to be so many people after us" Suigetsu said and stared to freak out. He said things like "were going to die" and "they going find out and murder us in are sleep" He kept on saying.

"Don't worry we could use her" I said we set up camp because Suigetsu was tried. I didn't want to stop here but I had to. "How" Question Karin "She has the ability to see long distances" I said. "What about me" said Karin she pouted.

"She can see people and chakra and she a medical ninja just in case I need her" I said to her.

I Set Hinata at the side of a tree and put her hand in some rope and laid her gently. She then moved around and opened her eyes they were lavender. Still the same color I remember from the academy. She looked up at us her eyes widen "Uchiha –a" She strutted at me and looked up at me I wanted to blush but I kept my cool.

I grinned at her shyness "Hello Hinata" I said her name I came out in perfect harmony. "Well you're here because I could use your byakugan." I said to her she looked scared. "I'll never join you." She said quietly.

"Well you can join use or I kill you and take your eyes" I said a step closer to her I knew to myself I was lying but she didn't know this. She looked down at her lap and I didn't need her okay. "I bet your pretty eyes will get a lot for the secret of byakugan" I said.

"Fine" she said and looked down like she was ashamed I got close to her ear "If you run away I'll hunt you down" I whisper I could tell she shivered at me. I she smelled like lavender like her eyes. I grinned as I inhaled her scent I wanted to groan at that smell.

Then untie her and pointed to Karin "That Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo" I said she nodded to them. "Okay let's go" I said. We stared to run in one direction.

Author note

I hope you read and comment. This is near when deidara and Sasuke fight but with a twist


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata pov

I looked at the town we were heading to it had large building and looked empty. I could not get away from Sasuke he said he would hunt me down and I really didn't want him to kill me. We entered the town and Karin and Suigetsu were fight calling each other names.

I sigh Sasuke looked at me with his onyx eyes they were soulless I felt like I would get lost in his genjustu. Then we stopped at a enter way it was black inside. Sasuke entered the building and he lead us throw the halls.

"Sasuke how do you now were you're going" said Suigetsu. "This is where Uchiha got there weapons" said Sasuke till a voice came I looked down to see a ninja cat. "Hello Sasuke" it said Suigetsu tried to pet them but he tried to scratch him. I lean down and pet one on the head and grinned.

The cat purred "You baka cat why did you scratch me" yelled Suigetsu. "She just a *meow* pretty girl" he said and rubbed on me. "Oh" said Karin and got close to the cat and I hissed. I grinned it was a little funny she glared at me Suigetsu laughed to.

We walked to a big room that was full of cats and Sasuke bowed to the old women. They were trying to fit Juugo into something and I pet a cat in the background. It had gray ears and looked like a kitten I pet it and thought of the mess I got myself into.

Hokage office

"What" yelled lady tsunade "Yes Hinata hyuga had been kidnapped by Sasuke" said Kakashi. Lady Tsunade sigh "and what do I tell HIsahi" she said. "Tell him his daughter missing" said Kiba. "Why he does not even care for his Daughter" Lady Tsunade sighs and drank a shot of sake.

"okay I'll tell Neji tomorrow early in the morning Saukra, Naruto, Kakashi and Neji with and Kiba get Shino and guy now rest up and I expect Hinata BACK when you come back" She said and waved us off .

We walked away from her office and Sakura looked angry "Why would Sasuke take Hinata" asked sakura. "We don't know" said Kakashi. Naruto looked sad and he had his fist clench. Then he hit the stone wall next to him.

"Why can't I do anything right" he said lowly his fist was slightly bloody "I lose two of my friends" he said and walked away. Kiba didn't look too happy ether.

"Let's just hope were able to find Sasuke" said Kakashi and we walked to are homes waiting till tomorrow were we can see Sasuke and get back Hinata.

Sasuke pov

Hinata pet the ninja cat and they let her that was pretty cool I sigh as I warped up the things the women gave me the girl that was her assistant grown up to.

"Give her new cloths to" I said and pointed to Hinata the girl nodded. I looked at Hinata she looked at me in surprise. I bowed to the old women and gave her the money.

Then the girl came out with a a purple top and shorts they were taste full not like Karin who show to much skin it was perfect. Hinata gasped and blushed and still pet the little kitten "thank you" I took the cloths from her and walked over to Hinata. She looked at the cloths and then back at me.

The girl was still trying to find something for Juugo because everything was to small on him.

"Here get dressed" I said and she nodded and got up and went into the dressing room I hear cloths rustle and I pet the little kitten Hinata left. She was soft and her large blue eyes.

The kitten purred as I pet I head in a loving way. I looked up to see Hinata her legs were long from the shorts and her shirt was perfect as she wore her jacket over it but open. I licked my lips like a hungry animal on the hunt. Her breast looked large and I just wanted to feel them were they soft or firm.

Karin glared at her and didn't look back at her Suigetsu was drooling over Hinata. "Thank you" I said and took my cloak and put it on so did the team.

"Time to go" I said as we stared to run in the rain. We got into a town I sigh "You need to get information about the akatsuki" I said. I grabbed Hinata "Sasuke what are you doing" she asked.

"you're coming with me" I said as we weaved thought the crowed city her hand was so small to my hand I wanted to tell her like a normal 16 year old would but I was not. I was an avenger I didn't need anyone.

I felt like a child with his first loved but it was I never was attracted to Sakura or Ino and Karin throwing herself at me I didn't even get turned on. I just need someone that I could protect and keep for myself.

We walked into the woods I wanted no need to find someone of the akasuki. I need information. I need a fight and to fight a person.

Author note

Comment I'll upload more at night


	4. Chapter 4

At the gates in the Village hidden in the leafs

There Naruto stood ready he was itching to run and find Sasuke and Hinata. He was waiting Neji he didn't come. They looked at the entrance with the big double doors and then they looked to see Lady Tsunade walking with Neji.

"Hi Grannie Tsunade "Naruto yelled She came close and Neji looked like he could kill Naruto in a second. "Why are you here" Asked Sakura. "Neji can't control himself he went on a rage page after in found out what happen to Hinata" tsunade said.

Flashback

"Hokage you called" said Neji as he entered the office she looked serious. "I called you here because something happens to Hinata" she said and looked at him straight in the eye.

"What" he said. "She was kidnapped by Sasuke Uchiha when he was on a mission" she said and waited for him. "SHE was kidnapped" he said and breathes in out trying not to yell at the Hokage.

"Who was on the mission" He asked "Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Kakashi" She said. "I'm going to KILL Naruto" he yelled and stomped out the office. He didn't get far the guards were waiting walked next to him.

"Don't let your Anger get the best of you" said the Tsunade. He breath "I should have went with her I could have Protected her" said Neji. Tsunade agreed and let him go and Break the news to Hiashi.

Flashback over

"You're okay Neji" said Naruto and he glared at Naruto "No this Loser could not protect a Lady bug and I just want to stab him" said Neji as he glared at Naruto. He gulped "I will get Hinata back" said Naruto he said proudly.

"No I will" said Neji. Naruto didn't say anything Kakashi broke the silent "okay lets go will take my ninja dogs he said. He summons all his dogs and put them one to each person but Kiba. "Okay let's go" said Kakashi.

Sasuke pov

We ran to thought the woods "Hinata use you Byakugan to look thought the woods" I said to her as I stood on a tree. She put up her Fingers sign and the vein on her eyes start to outline.

Her Purple hair that fell into her face and I could not see her Pretty face. "Ther-e some Charka That-t Way" she pointed to the North-east of us. I nodded and head into that direction.

We ran and ran to see a guy with a swirl mask "oh you must be Sasuke Uchiha you look just like Itachi" he so happy. I glared at him I didn't want him to say I looked like my bother.

He got scared and ran back behind a tree. Then I heard a whisk and there was a big white bird and a Akashi member was riding on hit back till he came down and Bomb. I transported the white snake around Hinata and me.

I grabbed her by her waist and pressed her close to me. I didn't want her to get hurt the smoke cleared after a second. Hinata was perfectly fine and not a scratch on her I sigh and looked at that man.

He was going to get it I wanted to growl at him for trying to hurt a hair on top of Hinata head. I'm ready to fight.

Hinata pov

The bomb went off and Sasuke put his hand around my waist and pulled me to him body. I didn't feel the bomb or hear it. "This id Sasuke kid brother Deidra" said the man with the mask

I looked up at Sasuke his eyes turn red with the three coma's he stayed calm and didn't do anything just looked at the man and said "where is Itachi Uchiha and I'll spare you" He said.

Then Sasuke jumped and cut the other man. Dang Sasuke was really fast. Then I heard a yell and then I was falling to the hard ground.

I then hear a ring in my ear and saw darkness I mumbled "Sasuke" and I closed my eyes.

Sasuke pov

I looked around and seen Hinata she was laying on the ground I looked at Hinata. I ran next to her and she was still breathing I glared the Deidra (He now his name).

I ran to Hinata and put her next to the tree I was fast I sat her down and looked at my Deidra he was grinning I took out my sword and ran to him.

All of my anger was out he hurt Hinata I felt like a cage animal and I was going to be let out I ran to him a tried to cut him. All of the things in my head were protecting Hinata and fight this guy.

I looked at Hinata body and felt my curse mark heat up I could feel power in me and I need to let It out. His eyes widen in horror at me in thought he could just come and hurt my Hinata well he was wrong so wrong.

I cut at his cloud he was fast but I was faster I hit him in the leg he mumbled "fuck" I grinned at his blood I made him bleed and I was going to make him bleed more and more.

I got close he didn't have time to get away from me. I backed him up to the back of a tree and he looked scared as hell. His eyes were widening in fear and I grinned at his fear.

He was scared so I lifted up my sword and then he said "I'll tell you about Itachi" he said quickly. I stopped and looked at him. "What do you know" I said but didn't drop my sword. "He in the akatsuki hideout north" he said.

He had tears in his eyes I grinned and he him in the stomach. "I thought you would spare me" he said as he fell to the ground. I leaned in on him and whispered to him "you hurt my girl" I said to him. I ran back to Hinata she was still there.

Untouched

I touched her face and let Suigetsu find that the snake disappeared and sat next to Hinata I wrapped my arms around her I hope he'll summon the snake. She didn't need to know what happen that I overly when off about her.

Author note

Comment and I know it was a fast fight but Sasuke got to protect his Lady


	5. Chapter 5

With team hawk

Suigetsu looked at the scroll Sasuke gave him if the snake disappears summon the snake.

He took out the scroll he poured at bottle of blood on the scroll and pressed his hand to it. A puff of smoke came out and there lied Orochimaru snake. It was big and purple snake he was panting.

Sasuke came out Hinata in his arms he looked beat up and could barley hold Hinata. Sasuke drop to his knees Hinata was still out cold Sasuke was placing Hinata on the ground.

"You little brat using my power" the snake panted. "You hypothesis me with your damn eyes" It said as it's eyes turn back to its green color. "So this is orochimaru snake" Said Suigetsu.

Sasuke nodded and "you should take care of animals better Sasuke" said Suigetsu and then looked at the snake "yes he dead" and looked at Sasuke. "Well I really didn't have time for that" said Sasuke.

Then Karin and Juugo came and ran shouting some thing Sasuke could not make out. "I transported because my body had no more charka in it" Sasuke said.

"Who did this" asked Karin. "Akatsuki" said Sasuke. _'Even cut up and bruised Sasuke still looks sexy but Hinata she was in his arms'_ thought Karin Jealous of Hinata.

They walked back to town on a low profile because Karin spotted the pink haired ninga from the leaf.

With the dog teams

They were looking at the same spot were they smelt Sasuke before. Kiba was there and Kakashi was to. "You smell Sasuke," said Kakashi at Kiba.

He nodded "It faint" he said and looked up in the air.

"You look for more I see if there any other dog team there," said Kakashi. Kiba nodded and didn't

Then Kiba got a trail.

Sasuke pov

I looked at Hinata as Juugo wrapped bandages around my chest and my head. I was thinking as Karin and Suigetsu were arguing about nothing.

I looked down and yelled at them "that enough " I said to them "do you have any information abut the Akatsuki" I asked Karin shook her head no but Suigetsu said "I have some but non specify about itachi" he said.

I nodded " what about Hinata" I asked Juugo "she'll be fine she just got hit hard she fine" he said. I nodded. I was so tried I lay down on my bed.

I knew I could never have Hinata hyuga. She was in love with Naruto and I was an avenger once I kill Itachi I have nothing. I was a rouge ninja also why do I feel like Hinata is mine.

She never wills I thought sadly. I wanted to protect her and never give her back to the Leaf village but I knew I had to.

She has a family she has people who love her and want her home. She can never know how I feel I closed my eyes as I face Hinata who was in her bed.

Never that a long time I thought looking at her peaceful face going to sleep.

Hinata pov

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke facing me he looked to be asleep there was Karin in the room and Juugo with Suigetsu. I looked at me Juugo looked up "Oh your awake" he said I nodded my head.

I looked at Karin she was glaring at me I looked at my cloths they were dirty. "Can I change" I asked them. "Here" Suigetsu throw me a extra pair of my cloths and he pointed to the shower.

"Thank you" I said and took off my dirty shirt and shorts. I took a hot shower. I got out and heard whisper yelling I put my cloths on quick and walked out of into the room

"Why does she have to be here?" Karin Whisper-yelled. "Because Sasuke said so," said Juugo not even whispering. "Oh Hinata your done" he said I nodded and sat down.

Karin looked me up and down "what does Sasuke see in you" she said. I looked at the red head girl "I was in the academy with him" I said to her. She looked surprise at me "Oh the academy was he good" said Suigetsu I nodded.

"He was the best in are class" I said "and were there any girls he dated" Karin said and got close to me. "No but he did kiss a boy" I said blushed as I remember Sasuke and Naruto kiss.

"He kissed a boy" said Karin and she looked like she could faint. "Yeah but he didn't do it on purpose" I said quickly. "Then we heard a shuffle and Sasuke was up. I blushed as he glared at me I think he heard me I thought.

"Hinata I'll like you not to talk about that" he said I nodded at him and he just got up his chest was bare with bandages over it.

"Oh Sasuke you got hurt" I asked he nodded "I could heal you" I said he looked at me and I got up and put my hand on his chest and a green light came. It cover his body and he sigh with relief.

It was a minute and that was the best I could do "There" I said he nodded and thanked me. I got up and Karin was glaring as Suigetsu was laughing.

Sasuke went into the room and changed to an open shirt with his purple rode still there and his black pants.

"Ready to go" I nodded he seemed cold to me. I put on my coat as we walked out the village Sasuke had a bandages over his head.

We walked out into the forest Sasuke was leading us.

With the dogs and teams

"They were here," said Kiba we nodded they let him go the direction the dogs follow with there teams.

Author note

Ok comment read and I hope you like it


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke pov

We walked to the next village it was a long day of Karin advances and Suigetsu and Karin auguring.

Then we had to stop it was getting dark and Suigetsu was getting tried. We camped near a river. Sat down and sigh Hinata has not talked in a long time.

I yelled at myself you don't need Hinata she a stupid girl I clutch my chest damn that hurt. I thought as Juugo looked at me worried.

There was a small village "Finally" said Suigetsu and sigh as we entered the hotel and I gave him money for a room. He only had two left.

I sigh as we went into the hotel we entered are rooms right next to each other. I sigh and sat down next to my bed.

"Karin and Hinata you will get this room" I said and exited the room. "Thank you Sasuke" Said Hinata and slightly bowed in respect. Her skin was pale and looked like it glowed at the sunset.

I smiled at how pretty she was, Damn I need to stop thinking about her like that as I entered the room. There were three beds to my relief.

Going to get Mature so skip if you don't want to read it

I took a shower the warm water was running down my naked body as I washed my body that was half covered in bruises.

Hinata was all I'm thinking about.

Her pale skin and her large innocent eyes drove me crazy. I wanted to do thinks to her I'll let no body do.

I want to force her to love me. I was an uchiha I was the avenger why could I have Hinata if I want.

Her full lips made me want to kiss them and make them mine and kill anyone who tried to kiss Hinata. Her lips around my dick I got a hard on by that thought.

I then grabbed my dick and looked down to see my semi erect dick. I pressed my palm down on my dick and tighten my grip on my dick.

Then I gave up and lean my head on the shower tile then I pumped my hand and didn't stop. I need to cum at the thought of Hinata giving me a blowjob I need her.

I rubbed my head of my dick with my thumb I moaned lowly. Damn I tight my grip on my dick and it was erect it was 7ins long and thick.

I Cumed on my hand I moaned again as my cum came and slowly ran down he shower drain.

Done with Mature part

I looked at my hand and washed off my body till I was clean. I was not assumed that I masturbated I did it to relive stress.

I put on my black nightshirt and my black pants. Suigetsu was sleeping I sigh and Juugo was eating his rice. There were two three more "Could you give those to Hinata and Karin" he said.

I nodded and picked up the bowls filled with rice I smiled at the thought of licking Hinata rice off her face. I looked in there room the water was running and it was dark in the room.

I looked at Hinata she was sleeping silently the moon glow made her face look extra pale. I seen she was wearing a white shirt and her shorts. 'Damn' I thought and walked to her.

I sat down next to Hinata her breast were going up and down they were at less c cup and they were lose.

I wanted to groan she was giving me an erection I wanted to take her right there in her room but I didn't.

I looked down at Hinata she was a peaceful sleeper. I kissed her lips lightly maybe that will be my only kiss for Hinata. I frowned at the very sad thought of never getting to kiss her.

"Hinata wake up" I said to her she opened her eyes they were still the same lavender white color I loved. "Here" I said and gave her the bowl of rice.

"Oh than you Sasuke" she said and I got up. I placed Karin bowl by there bed and left I wanted to stay with Hinata but I couldn't she was not mine.

I looked outside the window in the hall it was dark so I just went to my bed Juugo and Suigetsu were sleeping. I got in my bed and went to sleep think about lots of things.

Like I promise myself I was not going to fall in love with Hinata.

Sasuke dream

_I looked down at my feet their Hinata laid I smiled at her peace sleep. I looked closer to see her eyes wide and unnatural and there was blood._

_I looked at Hinata "Hinata" I said "HINATA" I yelled but she still lay unmoving. I picked her up and let her rest her head on my lap._

"_Please Hinata you're not dead" I said and held her tight. "She is" I looked up to see my brother. "What" I asked, "you killed Hinata" I said to him._

_He nodded and looked down at me._

"_FUCK you" I yelled and shook Hinata. "Now you have eyes like me" he said 'eyes like him' that just repeated in my head. "Stop stop" I yelled and clutch Hinata close to me. Her blood was everywhere. _

"_Please Hinata don't leave me" I said held her close. _

Then I woke up I breath heavily into the air it was shot to hot. I looked out my window to see Hinata she was looking around. Hinata I thought.

I ran down the steps to the front door. "Hinata" I said her name in a low whisper so I didn't do anything. She turn around she was leaving me I was hurt.

"Hinata what are you doing out here" I said, "going home," she said I shook my head no. "Your not going" I said she tried to run but I got her I was faster than her.

I pressed her close "you ever leave I'm going have to use my chidori on you" I said and pulled her back to the hotel.

"You're going to say in my room" I said in a low whisper and lead her to my bed. I sat down and she laid down I could tell there was tears in her eyes,

I pressed close to her so she would not get away from me again she'll never get away from me I thought.

When did I become so possessive of Hinata?

I looked down at Hinata she was sleeping tears stain were on her face I sigh and did nothing. I felt so bad for taking Hinata away from her family.

She was mine even if I came claim her.

I sigh at her body it was warm she coat was thrown on the floor by me; I hated how I got angry so easy. I look down at Hinata she looked like an angel sent form heaven.

Author note

Comment and hope you guys love this.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke pov

I looked at Hinata she was sleeping I sigh I didn't have to be so mean to Hinata. I wanted to stop from hurting Hinata but she was hurting me. She hurt me because she loved Naruto and she could never be mine.

I slept with her in my arms I could die any day or get arrested and never see Hinata again. I needed her but Naruto will have her or Kiba. I hated Kiba he was so protective of Hinata I wanted to be like that with her.

I slept for the night till I heard a screech I opened my eyes to see Karin freaking out. I looked down to see Hinata she was asleep I looked down and brushed her hair out of her face.

"What" I hissed at Karin she looked scared it was still night but the sky was it dark blue and looked like it was almost sunrise. Sasuke sigh "go away" He said still sleepy.

He looked down at Hinata she was snuggled in his chest and he could feel his morning wood going harder than it was. "But-t" Karin strutted. "Go away" he growled. He wanted theses moments with Hinata.

He at least could have this and looked down at her the he heard a cry of pain and seen Karin run out. No Sasuke was not going to go out there and say 'I love you' to Karin. He was not into her and he didn't care if he hurt her feelings.

Mature content

He looked down and slept trying to get his erection down he looked at Hinata. "Sasuke" a timid voice asked next to him. He looked at her she was wake.

"Yes Hinata" I asked her as I tried not to look at her innocent face. "Sasuke I feel something poking me" She said and shifted over my erection. I groan in pain as she did that. "Is that you Wood" she said I nodded my head.

"How do you know what that is" I asked her "Neji had it once and he said it was normal for a boy" Hinata said. I nodded my head and I felt a slight warm touch on my dick. "Hinata what are you doing" I choked out my words.

"I'm giving you what you want" she said slightly and then I felt her grip it under my pants and I groan even more as she jacked me off.

I didn't want her to stop but she was innocent "Ahh Hinata your great" I said barley out. Then I kissed her on the lips I was going to let my feels out once.

I need her she tighten her grip and rubbed me softly on the head of my dick. I then kiss Hinata harder as she jacked me off. I moaned into are kiss and then released myself over Hinata hand "Fuck" I said and looked to see if the others were there and they were not.

I kissed Hinata she smiled as I teased her neck and she grin I slipped my hand up her thigh and pressed my body on top of Hinata. I needed Hinata and she needs me as I teased her she sigh in happiness.

"Please Sasuke" she said and closed her eyes in pleasure I loved that look I brushed her hair and bared my nose into her hair. Damn she smelt so good I groan "you smell so good" I whispered in her ear. She grinned at me.

I pulled her pant down and kissed her and then seen her lace black panties. I ripped of her shirt an she whine as I kissed parts of her skin very slowly and lazily. Then I slipped my fingers into her panties I looked into her eyes and blushed.

I then kissed her belly to her pussy I wanted to praise her pussy. I needed her she moaned as I toyed with her in many ways. Then I see the time I needed to get it in now. "Hinata" I whispered in her ear and she shiver at how close we were.

"What" she breath out "are you a virgin" I asked her she nodded and shut her eye tight I grinned "Me too" I said. And happy I will be her first and only.

Then I kissed Hinata and pulled my dick out she moan as I teased her till I entered her. She gave me a painful moan. I didn't move I didn't she moved a little I smiled as I could pump into her faster and faster.

She gave me a moan I and I knew I was downing good her pussy tighten on my dick and then she moan my name I love that sound I thought. Then I came right inside my Hime I was her first and only. I pressed her body close after sex.

I then lay down on her naked body I never got to rip her bra off. So I did came off easy and fondled her breast as I did this she smiled as I thought of what I could do to her.

All the ways I want and I smiled as Hinata and make her smile at me every day.

I woke up and took a shower and Hinata was still asleep and she was so hot I kissed her. "hinata-hime" I said and looked down she opened her eyes her hair was still sex hair I love her face.

I need Hinata and I walked over to her and kissed her soft swollen lips. "Hinata take a shower get dress and come were leaving" I said and nuzzled her closer till she got up naked and walked to the door to the shower. "Man she sexy" I said at her round hips swaying away from me.

Author note

Short chapter but I'm so tired so just a little lemon to zest it up.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata pov

I was a virgin and it was done me and Sasuke had sex. I sigh at how he caresses me in many ways and he touched me were no mad has ever touched me. I could tell he was surprised that I knew what his Moring wood was.

I giggled as I took a shower and got in my shorts and my purple shirt. I walked out of are hotel to see Sasuke waiting. "Hi Sasuke" I said shy. He gazed down at me and I blushed he was leaning against the wall looking sexy.

Every girl wants him and he chose me over the prettiest girls out there. His bandages were still around his head. I walked over to Sasuke and touched his forehead "Does it hurt" I asked and touched it. He looked at me with his Onyx eyes.

I put on my tip toes and gave him a light kiss and he smiled a smile I'll never forget that. I looked down as he grabbed my hand and put it over his heart. "Thank you that feels so much better" he said and kissed my hand.

"Come on" he said quietly as we exited the hotel there stood Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. They were talking and yelling. "Where are we going Sasuke" asked Karin and pressed her chest up. Like she can get Sasuke I thought.

"We're going to the Uchiha man building I'm going you guys will stay to the side" He said seriously his black hair feel in his face. We nodded and started to walk down in the distance we saw a big building Sasuke was quiet.

There was a spot looked like an old wooden resting place "Stay here" said Sasuke. They nodded "And keep Hinata here if she leaves het her back' he growled the part that made me shiver at the tone he was using.

They nodded could I run away go back home what I had a family a village that kind of loved me but what did I really have. A father that hates me and Naruto who loves Sakura what did I really have back in the village nothing.

I sat down and looked as Sasuke was talking to Suigetsu and I sigh as closed my eyes I heard breathing next to me. I looked up and Sasuke was right next to me. "Hinata I'm leaving so don't go anywhere please" he said and I nodded.

The he kissed my cheek quickly and I sigh as Sasuke went always. "Oh you and Sasuke" said a Suigetsu and Karin huffed and looked up at the sky. I blushed and looked down "don't get jealous Karin because Sasuke does not like you" said Suigetsu.

He laughed out loud and Karin yelled at him "She nothing" wait nothing "hey I'm Hinata Hyuga ten times better than you" I yelled at her.

"No you're a Slut" she said simply. "No Sasuke loves me you ugly bitch" I yelled I was sick of people talking to me like I was nothing to them.

She looked at me with shock "You too weak for Sasuke" She said I growled at her and Activate my byakugan. "Fine fight me" I yelled. She looked at me "okay sto-"before he could say anything she said. "Fine."

Then I ran up to her and hit her with one punch. She feel back and whip the blood from the side of her mouth. She got some kunai and tried to attack me "gentle fist style" I said and hit all her chakra points.

Then I was done she fell and couched up blood "bitch" I said and sat back down man she was easy Juugo was trying to help her.

I didn't hit any vital points so she was good but I was wondering why Sasuke left.

Author note

Short chapter again and I finally had did it I'm happy so yeah and comment cause I love all comments and Sasuke and itachi fight soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke pov

My pain it hurts everything hurts my head my chest everything hurt. I looked woke up and panted at the air was thin I looked around and the room was very dark. There was one candle lit on the side of my bed.

There were bandages on my stomach and chest. My chest hurt and the low voice crack I looked up and looked at an orange masked man. "You won" He said he had one hole in the orange swirl mask.

"Don't sit you need to recover" he said and stood there I looked at him in question. I looked back down "I'm here to tell you something" He said "Oh you don't look interested, It about itachi" He said. My eyes widen as he said this Itachi the man I killed.

"You think you know Itachi well you don't" He said and placed his hand on his mask. "Like you Sasuke I am a survivor of the Uchiha clan" he said and slowly took off his mask he had the three coma's in his red eyes.

I was tired and drained my eyes were going to slow to look at him. Then in my left eyes my Sharingan activated and then my eye started to bleed. I clutched my eye and then the Amasutsu and then he the black fire lit.

He gaped in pain at this and his mask came off. I clutched my left eye and gasped at this pain in my eye. I panted at that and my eye turn back into the normal Sharingan. Then he got his mask and said "oh Itachi set a trap after he dead" said the masked man. "He does plan ahead," he said as he put back his mask on.

"What are you talking about" I said to the masked man. "Itachi put a Justus on you so if I show you my eyes then his Amasutsu would activate an I would be kept away from you" he said. I looked down at my hands and then asked him "were Hinata" I asked him as I shrived at her name.

"She and your team are safe," He said. I nodded my head "Sasuke do you love her" He asked me my eyes widen at this. "Yes" I said voice was low.

"Well my name is Madara Uchiha" He said my eyes widen "that-t Impossible" I said to him.

He told me a story a long story about the leaf village. Madara Uchiha took his little brother eyes I looked down at his story not saying a word once.

He kept on saying that Itachi gave me his eyes. I shudder at the thought and then he told me Itachi did it because konoha told him to.

Then my heart stop they told Itachi to do that to kill are clan because they wanted to be Hokage. I stopped I hated him for protecting me for not letting are village go to war. I felt like a fool a stupid fool that I believed that he was evil.

That I killed him for nothing he loved me and I loved him to. Then I sigh as I ran my hand thought my black hair. I wanted to cry so I did "Sasuke I have someone for you" Madara said I looked up at the person it was Hinata.

"Sasuke" she said and hugged him he started to cry "I killed my brother for no reason" he cried into her shoulder. "Sasuke" said Hinata "yes" Sasuke whispered to him "I'm Pregnant" she said barely above a Whisper and she started to very.

"What" He said and looked up to see her she was sitting down "I use my Byakugan to see I had a little Sasuke in me" she cried in her hands. "I love you Hinata let's run away together forever" He said and looked up to Hinata eyes.

"Really" she said to Sasuke "yes forever" he said and kissed Hinata on her cheek.

9 Mouth later

Hinata looked down at the bundle of joy she had the infant looked like Sasuke in every way to his hair was black to his eyes. Sasuke looked at his wife and Child he was happy even if she was a 17 year old mom he was so proud of her.

He lean down and kissed the infant on his head the child opened his eyes and giggles at Sasuke. Sasuke never got his revenge he didn't care he had more important things to do this child this create of two people was his only thing he wanted.

His family they ran away from the Leaf from his team and went to the edge of the far away village. A place where no one could see them She just had her child and she was the happiest mother ever.

"Sasuke I love you" Hinata said and kissed his soft lips "I love you too" he kissed his wife "And him to" he kissed the baby head and he smiled.

**Author note**

**Comment I hope you like my ending I was really looking forward to doing this and I hope you like my ending.**


End file.
